The Strange Adventures Of Johanna Cohen And Her Friends
by Nico'sGirl333
Summary: Follow Johanna Cohen and her friends on their version of the Percy Jackson Story at Camp Half-blood! NicoXOC, LeoXOC and your OCXany one in the book you want!
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS!**

**DO NOT SKIP IT!**

**IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!**

Hey! It's Nico'sGirl333 here! I wanted to write a new fan fiction for every hot guy in PJO and HOO, but I got lazy, so I'm going to put them all in one with A LOT of OC's! I'm starting before the beginning with me (my OC that is basically me). I will go through the books, but be warned: I will NOT be going by everything in them; I will change MANY parts of it. Before you read my story, there are some things you should know.

1st of all, WARNING: MARY-SUE'S ARE INEVITABLE! Next, I am a music lover, so there will be a lot of music in here. My music choice is eclectic, and will include bands such as Dr. Dog, Pink Floyd, Maroon 5, and other random artists whose songs fit the story. This is rated T because of some of the song lyrics, and a bit of cursing.

Also, I have an extended vocabulary, so if you don't know a word…LOOK IT UP, I AIN'T YO PERSONAL DICTIONARY!

4th or 5th or whatever number we're on, I am lazy, I will try to look up things, but I am REALLY lazy.

Next, I will be adding in my friend who I will name in the disclaimer when she appears, and she will be paired with Leo Valdez (I am paired with Nico Di Angelo) If you want an OC, PM me with a name and description and who you want to be paired with (no other OC's) I will be doing the following pairings: Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Pollux, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Malcolm, Will Solace, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Zeus (these will all be on-going and I will update to tell you who's been taken and who's left.), (these next ones will all be minor characters and have little one-shotish things about them within the story): Aeolus, Deimos, Phobos, and Daedalus.

I will do most of the usual pairings: Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Frank and Hazel, Chris and Clarisse. I may also bring in famous people if I get bored and someone submits an OC and a famous person they want their OC to be with.

Also, I have a wry sense of humor, and you may not get it, if you don't….WELL THAT'S TOO DARN BAD FOR YOU! If you have a joke you want me to put in, submit it and I'll put it in (with credit)

I will only be submitting chapters when I feel like it, so pressure me all you want, I'm lazy, GET OVER IT PEOPLE!

My Parents are from England and I go there every summer, so I'll be using British words, once again…I AM NOT A DICTIONARY! Find out what they mean for yourself!

I will be using many POV's so it may get confusing, but just go along with it and you should make it out alive….if you're lucky….…possibly….ahem…..on with the rant/rules/warning thingy!

This is my first fanfic, but I have read a lot of them…so…I'm just going to hope it's good! I won't beg for reviews, but if you do, I will respond in the next chapter I write.

Lastly, if I get bored and/or don't get enough people with OC's by the time that I need them, I will make my own and pair them up with people, so HURRY!

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER ONE!

Chapter the first:

Introductions:

Name: Johanna (Hebrew for Gift from God/the gods: יוהנה) Anastasia Cohen

Nicknames: Joe, Anya, Annie, Stacy, Zia, Jo-Jo, Hannah, Cohen, and Ace (just by Dianoia)

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 3rd **  
**Astrological Sign: Aquarius**  
Looks:**

Age: 10 when she goes to camp (looks older)

Eyes: Greenish-blue, darkens when angry, wears glasses because she is too lazy to put in contacts

Hair: Brownish/copper, thick, wavy, usually in a ponytail or braid

Height: AverageWeight: Skinny from training, strong but petite

Nationality: British, but born and raised in New York (except summers when she goes to England)

Skin: Pale, but soft

Face: Round yet mature, high cheek-bones, dark red lips

Accent: Faint British accent, uses British slang, goes all-out Brit-mode when angry

Health: Almost never gets sick, but often looks tired from overworking

Physical disadvantages: Extreme laziness

Physical advantages: Pretty, athletic, and good with weapons

**Favorites:**

Color: Blue, whole room is blue, and black

Music: All kinds

Food: Bacon cheese burgers(very kosher)

Books: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Hobbit/Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter

Phrase: Fair enough

**Habits:**

Taps fingers when bored or thinking

Plays with seahorse necklace when nervous

Sarcastic ALL the time

Always quotes Harry Potter

**Background:**

From: New York, New York

Childhood: Parents push her hard, the "smart" child, youngest

Smart: Book smart and street smart (I warned you about the Mary-Sue's)

Religion: Conservative Jew, not very religious

Speaks: Spanish, Yiddish, and Hebrew

**Family:**

Mother: Suzanna Cohen, loves whole family, does a lot for the family

Father: Samuel Cohen, good father, pushes Johanna very hard academically

Siblings: Sister-Nicole Cohen, oldest (4 years older than Johanna) Brother- James Cohen, Middle child (2 years older the Johanna)

Other family: All in England

**Attitude:**

Fears: Puppets, marionettes, ventriloquist dummies- Greatest fear: losing the people close to her

Self-view: Self-conscious, but also self-loving

**Personality:**

Soft spot: animals

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

**Traits:**

Optimist

Introverted, not a people-person

Talents: Singing, fighting, and flexibility

Peculiarities: Eats only healthy food and with a knife and fork

**Other:**

A cat named Worf- follows her around everywhere

Very small, and a girl

Not very smart

EXTREMELY CUTE!

Name: Dianoia (Greek for intellect: διανοια) Amruta Johnson

Nicknames: Diana, Noia, Di-Di, Am, Johnson, and Joker (just by Johanna)

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 15th**  
**Astrological Sign: Leo  
**Looks:**

Age: 10 when she goes to camp (looks older)

Eyes: Brown, darkens when angry, wears glasses

Hair: Brownish-black, thick, straight, usually in a ponytail or down

Height: tall

Weight: Skinny from training

Nationality: Indian, but born and raised in New York

Skin: Tan, but light

Face: round and mature, highly intelligent looking

Accent: none

Health: Almost never gets sick

Physical disadvantages: Loves writing, but hates doing work

Physical advantages: Pretty, athletic, and good with weapons

**Favorites:**

Color: Red, orange, yellow, and black

Music: Classical and classic rock

Food: Macaroni and cheese

Books: Harry potter

Favorite quote: "Get it Fred? I'm holey!"- George Weasley, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**Habits:**

Gets lost in thought easily

Always quotes Harry Potter

**Background:**

From: New York, New York

Smart: Book smart

Religion: not very religious anything

Speaks: Spanish and small bits of Yiddish she learns from Johanna and uses wrong

**Family:**

Mother: Janet Johnson

Father: Elijah Johnson

Siblings: Only child

**Attitude:**

Fears: Heights, spiders- Greatest fear: losing all her friends

Self-view: Self-conscious, but also self-loving

**Personality:**

Soft spot: less-fortunate people

Fatal flaw: Holding Grudges

**Traits:**

Optimist

Introverted, not a people-person

Talents: being smart, being nice, and helping others

Peculiarities: Always quotes Harry Potter

**Other:**

An owl named Crackers

Only likes people who are nice to Dianoia

LOVES crackers

Small and cute!

**A/N: Dianoia is for my friend Athensgurlhere21, I miss you boo!**

**A/N the 2nd: Expect another chapter tomorrow or in the next week, depends on when I can be bothered to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter the second: "SHHHHHH! Remus is speaking!"

3rd person POV:

Poseidon walked into the throne room to see his brothers in deep discussion. He coughed to get their attention and lazily strolled over to his fisherman's chair. "I was summoned" he joked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, brother. We have much to explain to you, but first you must swear on the river Styx to hear us out before you get mad" Zeus responded. Poseidon reluctantly made the oath, stretched out in his chair, and motioned for Zeus to continue. "You remember the oath we made after World War II?" Poseidon nodded his assent, "Well, HadesandIkindofbrokethepacta ndhadtwochildreneachandwekno wyouonlyhadonesowegotyouanot herone" He said really quickly. "What?" Poseidon said with a confused look. "Hades and I kind of broke the pact and had two children each and we know you only had one so we got you another one. She's a gift from all of the gods to you. She has a special gift from each one of us, and we have a family for her. They're from England, but they just moved to America." Poseidon sat, stunned, and finally managed to gasp out a "thank you" He gazed down at the bundle Hades had given him, into the green-blue eyes of his baby girl.

**10 years later**

"Give it!" Dianoia whispered harshly to Johanna "SHHHHHH! Remus is speaking!" Johanna whispered back, never taking her eyes from the screen in front of her. The two best friends were on the third movie in their monthly Harry Potter marathon. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! It's Sirius!" Dianoia squealed as she stole the popcorn from Johanna. "Shut up! Seamus is talking in that ADORABLE accent of his!" "But, it's Draco and the Weasley twins!" "OHMYGOSH!" As the movie ended, Johanna turned to look at her friend, "Why can't anything interesting ever happen to us?" "And why are there never any cute guys to go along with it?" Dianoia sympathized. "Jo-jo!" Johanna's mother called, "Yes mum?" She watched as her mother walked into the room with Dianoia's mom. "Girls, we have to go. We've packed up your bags." The girls looked at their mothers incredulously, "why?" they asked in unison. "You'll see, now get into the car." The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and obliged, silently mourning the fact that they couldn't finish their marathon.

They had been on the road for a while, when the girls heard a loud thudding coming from behind them. "We have to hurry, Suzanna!" Janet said to Johanna's mother. "Don't worry, we're close." She replied. The girls turned around and looked wide-eyed at the _thing_ that was following them. "Ace, do you see that too?" Dianoia asked. "It was nice knowing you, Joker!" Johanna responded.

**A/N** **sorry for the cliff-hanger, but more should be up soon because I'm on vacation right now. As promised, a response to all of my reviews**

Dianoia amruta j: **Thanks boo 3 I changed it! This is just proof that I'm Harry Potter deprived right now!**

Athenasgurlhere21: **What's wrong with being Clarisse like? She's pretty cool! And I'm NOT your personal dictionary, that's what the internet is for!**

**Another chapter should be up soon, but I need some more OC's!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter The third: insert cool, witty chapter name here (sorry for stealing the idea, InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere, but I couldn't help it) -_

**A/N: Thank you to **Athenasgurlhere21 **and **InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere **for following my story, I hope I won't disappoint!**

Johanna's POV:

"_Ace, do you see that too?" Dianoia asked. "It was nice knowing you, Joker!" Johanna responded._

Behind us was a big, blue…._thing_! It chased our car down the streets of New York, and just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, our moms handed us our packs and kicked us out of the car! "Look in your packs, and it will all be ok!" my mom screamed out the window. "Are you bloody joking woman? Some mum you are." I muttered as they drove away. A thundering sound brought us back into reality. We opened our packs, and gasped in surprise. I held up two simple bronze daggers, and Joker had a long sleek sword. A note fell out of each of our packs, and we read them. Mine read: _put on the jacket, it suits you_, and Joker's read: _Wear the boots; they work better than ruby slippers._ As we looked, a jacket appeared in my bag, and boots appeared in Jokers' bag. I picked up the black leather jacket and looked on the back. Surrounded by sky blue were the words: _Arm the homeless_ in red, obviously styled after Tom Morello from Rage Against the Machine. I let out a girly squeal and put it on. It was heavier than it looked, and I found out why when I looked inside. Inside the jacket were two rows of throwing knives, with the same bronze sheen as the daggers. I looked over at Joker and saw her putting on the black leather combat boots. "What do you think the part about the ruby slippers meant, Ace?" Joker asked me. "Well, the only ruby slippers I know of are the ones from the Wizard of Oz!" I joked. Playing along she tapped the heels together once and, with lightening reflexes, caught the two blades that shot out. She quickly pushed them back into her boots when we realized we had a crowd. I looked around and saw snarling faces of creatures I was sure only existed in mythology. No, we didn't look at each other and scream "RUN!" we were far less cliché, and far more concerned with surviving. We bolted past a few monsters, and ran up the hillside. All of a sudden, I saw a sign in Greek. I didn't bother trying to decipher it, mostly because I was a bit preoccupied with trying to survive. Realizing we were surrounded, and no one would be coming to help us at 1 A.M., we decided to draw our weapons. The monsters were gathering, but none had attacked us yet. Glancing at the monsters curiously, I decided to make the first move. "Excuse me, but….well….I'm not sure how to ask this….but…..ummm…..WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" I demanded. Suddenly a girl with flaming hair pounced. Instinct kicked in and I fought back with the twin blades. Joker and I fought back to back like a team, but the monsters kept on coming. I stopped for a second to look behind me, and couldn't believe my eyes. An army of teenagers stood behind the gate watching us fight. A slash to my arm brought me out of my trance. I looked back to see that a strange lion with a scorpion tale had stung me in my arm. I was starting to feel the poison kicking in, but I wouldn't give up. My body filled with hope and renewed strength when I saw that we only had a few left. I heard a gasp and turned around to see Joker with a sword through her stomach. I killed the last monsters swiftly, full of hatred. When they were all gone, I knelt beside my friend. My arm felt heavy and I remembered the poison. The thought of it coursing through my veins, getting closer to my heart was too much. The world went blank.

**A/N: Yes, another cliff hanger. SPOILER ALERT: she doesn't die. That would be a really bad fanfic, not to mention short. I'm not going to kill myself off THAT quickly!**

**On a sadder note, I didn't get any reviews….soooo…..yea. Sucks to be me. On the other hand, I got to writing again! I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon! As promised, I won't beg for reviews, but I will, however, beg for OC'S. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND THEM IN! As a matter of fact, I've just reached a decision (like, just now) I will not write another chapter, until SOMEONE sends me an OC! So, don't be selfish and send them in, please! Even just a quick name, description, and godly parent, I'll make up the rest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is not a new chapter! I'm not THAT weak! I'm only doing this because I'm a Potter-head and it's April 1st!**

**For those of you who don't know me, April fools day is my favorite holiday, after Halloween. Those also both happen to be important days in Harry Potter, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRED AND FORGE WEASLEY! (If you don't get it then YOU SHOULD READ HARRY POTTER!)**

**Honestly, I will probably spend the whole day crying over the loss of Fred Weasley, Twin, Brother, Son, and Prankster extraordinaire! /3**

**Also, Thank you to **InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere: **Thank you for the amazing review, It means a lot to me!**

**On another note (sorry, It's the demigod ADHD): FOR THE LOVE OF APOLLO SEND IN OC'S! PLEASE, PLEASE SEND IN OC'S! I can't write anymore chapters until I have some! Just PM me with a character, their godly parent, and their guy, and I'll do the rest! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter the fourth: Newbies and veterans

**I have officially embarrassed whichever God or Goddess is my parent by forgetting a disclaimer! I don't own the Percy Jackson series, they belong to Rick Riordan, and I don't own Acapella, that's owned by Karmin**

**A/N THANK YOU SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOO MUCH TO **Sarah Everdeen-Potter-Jackson **For reviewing and sending in TWO (YES I SAID TWO) OC's! You, girl, are absolutely freaking amazing! YOU GUYS BETTER BOW DOWN TO THIS CHICK, CUZ SHE'S THE REASON THIS IS POSSIBLE! I'm going to add in your OC's this chapter! And thanks for the review :) Also, Malcolm and Connor are now officially taken (that's what you get for not making OC's) I'm going to introduce the new OC's now (they are already at camp)**

Name: Skepsi ( weird I know but it means 'thought' in Greek: σκέψη) Margret Thestra

Nicknames: Maggie, Thea, Slip and 'oh-that-one"

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 8th,

Astrological Sign: Capricorn

Looks:

Age: 11 but looks older

Eyes: Hazel, normally more green but become more brown when excited ( wears glasses )

Hair: Brown ideally in a messy bun or pony tail

Height: 5'2" Weight: Skinny from training

Nationality: Irish and grew up in Connecticut suburbs

Skin: Olive

Face: Round but not like baby-fat round

Accent: Umm... American

Health: Allergies, ADD otherwise nothing really

Physical disadvantages: Does Extreme awkwardness around boys count? And clumsy when she has no adrenalin

Physical advantages: Pretty, fast, good sword fighter

Favorite:

Color: Brown, that's right brown is SO unappreciated

Music: Anything, as long as it blocks out her siblings and the unclaimed kids.

Food: Fish & Chips

Books: Harry Potter or Mortal Instruments

Habits:

Rolls Eyes

Acts Awkward

Quoting Random things off the Internet

Background:

From: Stamford, CT

Childhood: Orphanage until she turned 4 and a Satyr found her

Smart: Book Smart

Religion: Know that the gods are real and prays to them every day...

Speaks: Greek and some Latin

Family:

Mother: Who knows? Who cares? Abandoned her at a very young age

Father: Hermes

Siblings: Half-Siblings of the Hermes Cabin

Attitude:

Fears: Conner and Travis turning on each other cause secretly we're all scared what would happen, rats, the Ares cabin

Self-veiw: Self-conscious

Personality:

Soft spot: The Injured

Fatal Flaw: Too Trusting

Traits:

Pessimist

Antisocial

Talents: Telepathy (Hermes is also the god of thought so…yea…deal with it), Can blend in, Sword-Fighting

Peculiarities: Large Vocabulary but Can't obtain spelling

Other:

Tried to pull a prank on the Ares Cabin once and succeeded in turning most of their skin green for 7 weeks (even though that wasn't what the prank was supposed to do ( don't ask ) ). The whole cabin got back at her. She never pulled a prank again.

Name: Kaláthi ( Greek for Royalty: καλάθι) Samantha Boltista

Nicknames: Kali, Sammy, and Athy (by Her dad)

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 18th

Astrological sign: Pisces

Looks:

Age: 10 looks older

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Hair: Very Light Brown, looks blond most in most lighting

Height: Tall for her age

Weight: Skinny

Nationality: Russian

Skin: Pale

Health: Hardly ever gets sick

Favorites

Color:Orange  
Music: Pop  
Food: Sushi  
Book: Divergent

Habits:

Bites nails when nerves  
Stomps feet when aggravated

Background:

From: Denver, Colorado

Childhood: Dad got married when she was 5, came to camp first when 9

Mother: Aphrodite

Father: Joey Boltista

Step-Mother: Katrina Ristoras-Boltista

Half-Siblings: Michael Boltista (dads side) 2 years younger

Step Siblings: Masha Ristoras (3 years older)

Speaks: Russian, Greek

Fears: Off-key Singing, Bugs, Meeting New people  
Greatest Fear: Mind Control

Fatal Flaw: Pride

Talents: Singing, good leader, Archery

_The world went blank._

Dianoia's POV

I couldn't believe that we had finally killed all of the…monsters! Just as we were finishing off the last of them, I looked down and saw the hilt of a sword piercing through my stomach. I gasped and collapsed, and the world started to go red and fuzzy at the edges until I slipped into unconsciousness.

**-3 hours later-**

I could hear a voice, one I recognized immediately: Johanna. She was muttering in her sleep…again! We must have fallen asleep while watching our Harry Potter Marathon. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked away the fog. I was in a small, normal looking room, on a medical cot. I didn't recognize my surroundings (other than Johanna) so I sat up and looked around. I felt a pain in my stomach as I sat up, but I ignored it. I looked over at Johanna and shrieked-in my defense, anyone would if they saw their best friend's arm bleeding-and I heard footsteps. A blond boy with intelligent grey eyes ran in, closely followed by a boy with even brighter-almost yellow-hair, sky blue eyes, and a shockingly radiant smile. After they had entered and made sure the two were okay, another person slid around the corner; this time a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. As she skidded around the corner, sliding in she socks, she smacked straight into the back of the grey eyed boy. He helped her up, a look of concern on his face, but she just brushed herself off, and grinned an impishly. She pushed in front of the two boys and held out her hand, "Skepsi Margret Thestra, but you can call me Maggie!" I hesitantly shook her hand, when I let go, another hand came into view, "I'm Johanna Anastasia Cohen, and that chica is Dianoia Amruta Johnson" She pointed at me "But call me Anya" She smiled kindly and I added "Yea, call me Diana" The boy with grey eyes held his hand out, "Malcolm Brendon" We shook his hand and turned to the other boy expectantly. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Will Solace, here drink this" He held out a cup of gold-yellow liquid to each of us. I sipped it tentatively, and found that it tasted like macaroni and cheese. I recoiled in shock from the taste, but slowly sipped again when it relieved the pain. Anya gulped hers down, but looked up quizzically after tasting it. "Why does it taste like a bacon cheese burger?" she asked. "Well, it tastes like the drinker's favorite food." Malcolm responded. "And it heals you" Malcolm added. "Sounds like ambrosia" Anya mumbled pensively. Malcolm, Will, and Maggie looked surprised. Anya blushed and muttered "I like mythology." Will smirked, "Thank you're going to like what we have to tell you!" They proceeded to tell us about the Greek Gods and Goddesses and that they're real. They told us we were demigods, and surprisingly we accepted it without question. We got tours and met lots of cool people. **(A/N: This is set right before The Titan's Curse) **We met Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and we were told about their quests. We met Thalia Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Sammy. As we passed the arena, we saw that they were setting up for the campfire. Will excused himself, and Anya asked if she could go watch their sound check. I agreed to bring her bag and set our stuff up in the Hermes cabin and Maggie offered to help me.

Johanna's POV

After Will introduced me to the Apollo kids, they began their sound check. After a while, Will asked me why I wanted to see the sound check. I felt my face heat up, "I sing a lot, and I'm really into music" that sparked his interest. He smiled that blinding smile "What kind?" I was sure I was blushing up a storm, "All kinds. I prefer Classic Rock, because that's the first music my brother introduced me to, but I also sing lots of modern music and" I checked myself "never mind" I muttered. "No, it's ok. What were you going to say" he said kindly. I looked at the floor, unsure of how the reactions would be. "I also rap a bit." I slowly looked up. Will and the Apollo cabin looked stunned, and I winced. Suddenly, Michael Yew shrieked "THAT IS SO COOL!" Lee Fletcher threw his arm around my shoulder and smirked. He put on a fake accent "Anya, baby, you're gonna be a star! How would ya like to sing, for us, tonight?" My eyes widened "In front of people? I don't know…" The whole Apollo cabin gave me their best puppy dog eyes and Lee compromised, "How about you do a little number for us, and if you're good we'll let you sing for the camp, and if you suck…well, no one has to know you sung" I laughed, "Well, with a proposition like that, how can I say no?" I thought for a second and then whispered something into Lee's ear. He nodded and picked up a guitar. I stepped up to the microphone and sang:

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Will, Michael, and the rest of the Apollo cabin looked on in shock as I started to rap.

Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy  
He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie  
Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,  
You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"  
You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said  
Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread  
Mama always said "nice guys finish last,  
Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"

Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be  
But no, he didn't do jack for me  
I want a bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Out on our first date, he took me gourmet  
We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy  
Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay,  
Never ever go Dutch at the buffet"  
I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk  
He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch  
Daddy always said "money can't buy class,  
You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash"

Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be  
Because he didn't do jack for me  
I want a bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella

Will stopped playing

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'mma do it acapella  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Watch me do it in falsetto  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Never mind, bring the beat back

Will picked back up

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah

I heard clapping and I looked up. The whole Apollo cabin was giving me a standing ovation. Sammy, who I hadn't noticed was there, walked up to me. "Girl, that was amazing!" She squealed, "Come to the Aphrodite cabin after dinner and before the campfire, we'll make you all pretty for your performance." I stuttered, "It's not a big thing. It's not like it's a concert or anything" Lee put his arm on my shoulder again, "Genius! Let's do a concert! Anya, just make sure you look nice, and bring that angelic voice to the campfire, we'll set up the stage and acoustics." I blinked a few times, but accepted my fate without protest. I went to the Hermes cabin to meet up with Joker and to tell her about all that had transpired. Turns out I have a much louder voice than I thought, because after I told her, Maggie came over and congratulated me, while Travis and Connor (two of my new best friends) squished me into a 'Stoll sandwich" A conch sounded and we all left for dinner. As I sat down in between Travis and Connor, at their insistence, they snickered while watching me try to figure out how to get food. Joker, who was next to Maggie and across from me had been told by Maggie how, and had macaroni and cheese (surprise surprise!) refused to tell me how to get food. She also was drinking water. Connor finally took pity on me, after I threatened to gut his favorite teddy bear, and told me how. I asked my plate for a salad, and my cup for some water, feeling foolish. To my surprise and delight, it appeared. We all got up, and made a sacrifice to the Gods. After, we sat down to eat. A few minutes through dinner, Travis looked strangely at me, "Why are you eating salad with a knife and fork?" I blushed ad put my utensils down. "Don't stop eating, it's funny!" I glared at him and he cowered in his seat. I continued eating and when dinner was over, I approached the Barbie-like house with a perma-cloud of perfume, dreading what the Aphrodite children would do to me.

**A/N: I will continue the story for as long as I can; OC's are appreciated, not required. YAY! OVER 2,000 WORDS! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter the fifth: Tension

**A/N: um…hi…I was supposed to tell you guys something…hopefully it'll come back to me. In the meantime: I do not own PJO (that's Rick Riordan) I don't own Love on Top (That's Beyoncé) I don't own Countdown (That's also Beyoncé) and I don't own Black Horse and the Cherry Tree (That's KT Tunstall) and most, if not all, of the clothes designs are from Polyvore or my own closet. Also, all the lyrics are from **

**Oh, and what I was going to say was that Travis is with Katie Gardner, so he's taken! Also, if you can't tell, I really like Beyoncé because she's so freaking cool! any whom...enjoy :)**

Johanna's POV

_I continued eating and when dinner was over, I approached the Barbie-like house with a perma-cloud of perfume, dreading what the Aphrodite children would do to me._

I approached the door, and knocked tentatively. Sammy opened the door and ushered me inside. When I got there I was surprised to see the Apollo Cabin there. Lee must have seen my questioning look because he explained their presence. "We still have some things to figure out, you know the usual. How many songs, which ones, what you should wear. Also, we just got our outfits for the songs we're going to do before you. You're on last. By the way, we have the final say in what you sing and wear. We don't want the Aphrodite girls ruining you're natural beauty" he winked jokingly at me and I laughed. "I have a few ideas on what to sing." Sammy let me borrow her laptop to show them the songs. I showed them Love on Top by Beyoncé, Countdown by Beyoncé, and Black Horse and the Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall. "Love them!" Will exclaimed. Soon, the Apollo kids were whispering in a group. "If you want to include me anytime soon, that would be ok too." I said sarcastically. Lee looked around, "Who knows the dance routine for Love on Top?" Will, Michael, a boy named Jake, and a boy named Mitch raised their hands. "Good, so do I. Anya? Do you?" I nodded my assent. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and I felt uneasy. He whispered into Sammy's ear and she nodded. She and her sisters held a small conference and then split up to get their torture implements…I mean…"beauty supplies". I bugged Lee to tell me what he was planning. He refused to tell me. "Please?" I begged "No! Now, I have to go and make sure everything is set up." He smiled jovially at me and I glowered back. What a sight we made, him strutting out of the cabin, looking accomplished with me yelling abuse at his retreating figure. I gave up and walked back into the cabin. Sammy had everyone working on something different. She then explained. "We're setting up backstage so you can change quickly. We just have to decide on outfits. We already have one for Love on Top, now we need an outfit for Countdown and Black Horse." Her sisters pulled me over to a hair sink and washed my hair. They dried it and straightened it quickly and applied a light amount of neutral makeup. So far it wasn't too bad! Sammy took on the role of wardrobe, holding up shirts. "First, for Countdown, you're going to wear these." She held up a pair of light blue jean shorts. They were ripped on the hem of the legs, and had rips in them, but they were cute. I slipped them on and she handed me a black tank top which I also put on. Then she gave me some black ballet flats to put on. Next, she handed me a black top with and eagle which hung off one shoulder. She shook her head and handed me another shirt. This one was plain white, and also hung off one shoulder. She shook her head and gave me something else to try on. I put on the large grey shirt (Hanging off one shoulder. Hmmmm, I'm seeing a pattern here) which had the word "Love in big black print on the front, and the word "Hate" on the back. She and her sisters nodded their approval, and one girl scurried up with a pair of earrings that I put in. They were blue feathers, surrounded by diamond studded gold in the same shape. I put them in and looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked cute! Sammy's voice brought me out of thought. "Now, what to wear for the last one…" She rooted through the extensive closets of the Aphrodite cabin, and pulled out some dresses. She ordered me to try them on. The first one was a sleeveless, royal purple, flowing, gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was made of silk chiffon and flowed around me beautifully. "You look stunning, but no." Sammy said and threw another dress at me. This one was midnight blue, with one draping sleeve and blue sapphires between the shoulder and sleeve. "Also wonderful, but no." Sammy said appraisingly. She threw another dress at me and I quickly changed. This one was either silver or plum, but it sparkled so much I couldn't tell. It was flowing and beautiful, reaching the floor with long sleeves and a long ribbon of plum silk around the waist. It showed off my curves and made my green eyes stand out even more than usual. Sammy nodded, speechless. After a few seconds of the whole cabin staring at me, and me staring at my reflection, the same girl as last time handed me some earrings. They were of the same plum color as the ribbon around my waste. They were squares of smooth, translucent, purple stone with gold surrounding it. Then came the part I was dreading the most. The horror of horrors, the world's most painful and worst form of torture. Heels. These were four inches and shiny silver. I wobbled, but managed to keep my balance as I put them on and walked around some. "You look FANTASTIC!" Sammy squealed and hugged me, making us both topple over. "We'll do you're makeup and hair for the other two later, right now, we have to get you dressed. That was when I noticed that the laptop was still on, and opened to a screenshot from the Love on Top music video. Suddenly, Sammy pushed some clothes into my hands. I put my two other outfits on the bed, and put my new clothes on. I was in the same clothes as Beyoncé in the music video. I was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit, fishnet leggings under the swimsuit, black and white wedge sneakers, a black bracelet with studs on it, and a black captain's hat with gold and silver jewels all over it. I looked in the mirror, and back at Sammy who nodded in approval. She led me out the door, making sure no one saw me. "Where did the other girls go?" I asked. Just noticing their absence. "They went ahead to prep the Apollo kids." When we got to the Arena, Sammy led me backstage and I saw all the Apollo children in various outfits getting ready for their performances. When I walked in, everyone looked up. Everyone went speechless and the guys' jaws dropped. I snapped my fingers in front of Lee's eyes, "Eye's up here, boys" I rolled my eyes at their teenage-boyishness. Everyone snapped out of it and went back to their warm-ups. As I walked past, people complimented me on my hair and clothes. I smiled and blushed, not used to all the attention. Soon, people were going out and singing. They had saved my songs for the last three, so I had time to prepare. A few times I had to be talked back into doing it by Will or Lee, but I was ready when it became time for my first song. I walked onto the dark stage, impressed at what the Apollo kids had put together, and saw six microphones, one in front of the other five. We got into our places, backs facing the audience; first Jake, then Will, then me, then Lee, then Michael, and on the end was Mitch. The music started as did we:

Bring the beat in!

Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

Baby, Baby  
I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only thing I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you baby everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.  
Baby, you're all I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only man I see.  
Baby baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Baby, baby, it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

I went backstage, hearing the crowd applauding loudly. The boys and I high-fived, invigorated by how well the performance went. Sammy dragged me away, telling me how great we did all the way. She kept my makeup the same, but put my long, straightened hair into a high ponytail. I changed quickly, and made it to the stage before the music had started, and when it had, I was ready and in position. While I was waiting, I looked into the crowd. I hadn't had time to do it the first time, but I now saw a cluster of girls in all silver, with bows, staying as far away from guys as possible. I knew right away that they were the Hunters of Artemis. I didn't have time to think more, because the music started:

Boooooooyyyyyyyy!

Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up, with 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

There's ups and downs in this love  
Got a lot to learn in this love  
Through the good and the bad, still got love  
Dedicated to the one I love, hey

Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing  
Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain  
Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change  
My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain  
I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time  
All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time

Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind  
Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line

Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo in my boo boo ridin'  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you out of yo' mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up, we 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do  
Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too  
All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to  
All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Damn I think I love that boy  
Do anything for that boy  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Bоооoy  
Now I'll never be the same  
It's you and me until the end

Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo and my boo lip lockin'  
All up in the back cause the chicks keep flockin'  
All that gossip in 10 years stop it!  
London speed it up, Houston rock it!

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up, we 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make us 3

From that 2  
He still the 1

I went backstage again and found Sammy who congratulated me. She then managed to curl my hair in less than a minute and pin it to the side. Must be an Aphrodite thing. She gave me mascara, plum eye shadow, thin black eyeliner, blush to make my cheekbones stand out and blood red lipstick to bring out my paleness. I went back on stage and saw they had put out a single old-style condenser microphone. I stepped up to it as the soft lights lit up the stage (lyrics from ):

Two three four,  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
so I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
when the big black horse said looked this way, he said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo)

and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
but I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy and now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

and it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo,woo-hoo)  
said no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no  
you're not the one for me (woo hoo)  
no,no,no,no,(woo hoo) no,no,no,no  
you're not the one for me

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me yeah yeah yeah  
big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me

I started to walk backstage, but stopped when I heard the whole crowd gasp. The Apollo and Aphrodite kids came on to the stage to see what had happened. I looked up to where the light was coming from and saw a golden trident swirling above my head. But that wasn't big enough to create so much light, I looked around until my gaze hit Joker. She had a glowing black scythe spinning above her head. Chiron bowed to me and the other campers followed "Hail Dianoia Johnson, daughter of Hades. Hail Johanna Cohen, gift of Poseidon!" Everyone stood again and Percy spoke up, "What do you mean by "gift of Poseidon"? And why was her trident Gold instead of blue?" Everyone started nodding and murmuring. "Silence!" Chiron shouted and pounded his hoof on the ground. Everyone stopped talking and listened. "Hades and Zeus gave Anya to Poseidon as a peace offering. She has a gift from all the Gods and Goddesses." Everyone nodded at the sensible answer. "And now, I think it's time for bed. We have captured the flag tomorrow, Campers vs. Hinters" everyone cheered. We all flooded out to go back to our cabins, but I was stopped by Percy. "While you get your stuff from the Hermes cabin, can you show the new kid to the Hermes cabin?" I gave Percy a look to say I didn't fall for his trick. "You basically want me to take over the Welcome Wagon for you?" He gave me a sheepish smile. "Fine," I relented, "just tell me what I need to know about the kid first." Percy told me all about how he met the boy and his sister, who had joined the Hunters, and then he went to get the kid. While he was gone, Joker ran up to me and handed me my favorite shirt. It had long sleeves, which was good because it was cold out. It was a rugby shirt with thick green and white stripes. I put it on over my dress, managing to not mess up my hair in the process. She congratulated me on my amazing performance and then left to go back to the Hermes cabin. Percy came back with a boy around my age trailing behind him. As soon as the boy was handed over, Percy ran back to his…our cabin to get some sleep. I held my hand out, "I'm Johanna Cohen, but you can call me Anya." He shook my hand with a soft but firm grip and mumbled "Nico Di Angelo" He then tilted his head making him look like a lost puppy. "How do you get Anya from Johanna?" I laughed lightly "My middle name's Anastasia." He nodded, looking like he wanted to ask another question. He had clearly been reprimanded for asking too many by someone else. "You can ask me more if you want." I said as we slowly meandered towards the Hermes cabin. "I just wanted to say that you sing like an angle" realizing what he'd said he blushed. I giggled again and said thanks. "You look like one too" I heard him say softly. I gave him a dazzling smile and a hug (Don't judge, I'm friendly!) He looked shocked but hugged me back. Suddenly, I felt his shoulders shaking. I pulled back a bit and saw that he was crying softly. I pulled him back into a hug and sat us down on a log near the woods. I rubbed his back, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently. He sniffed and looked up, "My sister *hic* she joined *sniff* the Hunters, a-a-and I don't want to lose her." He buried his face into my shoulder and cried for a bit. He pulled back and continued talking, "I lost m-m-my mother when I w-was seven **(A/N: I can't find how old he was and don't have the books on hand) **and I've n-never known my dad. M-my sis-ister is the only th-thing I have left. And now sh-she's leaving me." I looked him in the eye and saw his pain. I pulled him in again and hugged him. "Nico, you'll be okay. Your sister just needs her own space. You might have been alone before, but now you're at a camp full of people just like you. When you're claimed, you'll have brothers and sisters, and you already have friends." Nico looked doubtful, "Who would want to be my friend?" He asked. I felt a surge of sadness go through me. I knew that feeling. Every time I went somewhere new. "Well, I want to be your friend, Dianoia would too. And Percy, and Annabeth, and Thalia. Travis, Connor, Maggie, Sammy, Will, Michael, Lee, and Malcolm." He looked a bit better, but was still unsure, "What if they don't like me?" He asked. "What's not to like? You seem smart, and nice, and well grounded. You'll fit into whatever cabin you're a part of." Nico looked better until another thought crossed his mind, "What if I'm never claimed? What if my parent doesn't want me? What if it's all a mistake and I'm not really a demigod?" I looked at him and smiled gently, "Those thoughts all crossed my mind this morning before I was claimed. If you weren't a demigod, you couldn't have gotten through the gates. And you're parent wants you. If they didn't, well, they're Gods for goodness sake! If they didn't want you, you wouldn't be here. You'll get claimed. Maybe not soon, but one day." He smiled and thanked me. I walked him the rest of the way to the Hermes cabin, got my stuff, bid everyone goodnight, went back to my new cabin, and fell into a deep sleep.

Nico's POV

I crawled into my sleeping bag. Anya had made me feel so much better. Speaking of her, I can't believe I embarrassed myself so much. I mean really? You sing like an angel? You look like one too? How much cheesier can you get? And then I fall apart and cry. Very macho, Nico. She didn't seem to mind too much though. She seems like a really cool girl. I'll get to know her better tomorrow. And with that I fell asleep.

**A/N: Oh my gods, that was long! But NICO DI FREAKING ANGELO's here! :D I'll try to update soon, but for now; Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter the sixth: Filler

**A/N: Hey guys! Firstly, the song (I won't spoil it for you guys. Read to find out) is by Madonna. I know it's been a while, but I've decided to try and go through the series a bit faster than I was (not too much) and without further ado, I give you…CHAPTER THE SIXTH!**

Johanna's POV:

"Oh my gods! I can't believe he said that to you!" Joker squealed I had told her all about my conversation with Nico the night before, and being the teenagers that we were, we had to analyze every detail. "You have to promise not to tell anyone though" I begged. Joker scoffed, "You know you don't have to ask" We continued giggling about it until Joker suddenly went silent. She turned to look at me, "Anya, do you like him?" She asked. I thought for a minute before telling her what was going through my mind. "It's confusing. I've only known him for a day… not even, and I feel like we've been best friends since birth…kind of like us. But it's different; He's so…sweet and innocent, but sensitive and mature at the same time-"My rambling was cut short as the Stolls loudly made their way over to us. When they got there, Connor put an arm around my waist and Travis threw his arm around Joker's shoulder. "You girls seem pretty cool…" Connor started "How would you like to help us with a prank?" Travis finished. Joker and I exchanged a glance. "What's in it for us?" we asked simultaneously. "lots of laughter" they responded in a similar fashion. "Alright" we consented. "Now, to get the Apollo cabin in on it" the Stolls rubbed their hands together mysteriously.

**-1 hour later-**

Joker and I were sitting together listening to two IPods we had borrowed from the Apollo cabin, who had readily agreed to help us, when the Stolls ran up to us looking accomplished. They informed us that they had gotten Katie Gardner and Sammy Boltista in on the prank. "Now all you girls need to do is find two people for your part of the prank." We got up and walked off to find people. Suddenly I was struck by inspiration and dragged Joker down to the pier. I stuck my head underwater and yelled as loudly as possible. After a few seconds of waiting, Percy came up to the surface and we filled him in on the prank. He agreed to be Joker's partner. After bidding Percy goodbye, Joker decided it was her job to find me an accomplice. She pulled me over to the Hermes cabin and knocked. Luke answered it, but she just brushed past him and dragged Nico out by the sleeve of his black shirt. We filled him in on the prank, and he seemed overjoyed to be able to get his revenge.

**-The campfire-**

I nervously tugged on the veil of my long white wedding dress. It was simple and made of silk. It had a long veil and covered me modestly. Joker, Katie, and Sammy were wearing similar things, and the boys were wearing suits. Suddenly we heard Lee speak, "We have a special treat, just for the Hunters of Artemis. Some campers wanted to sing for you. Give it up for Anya and Nico, Diana and Percy, Travis and Katie, and Connor and Sammy!" The crowd clapped and the music started playing.

(normal-Anya and Nico; **bold-Diana and Percy; **Underlined-Travis and Katie; _italic-Connor and Sammy; __**all-everyone)**_

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

**I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new**

**_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_**

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

_You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_

**_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine  
_**

**_Oooh, oooh, oooh_**

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
With your heartbeat  
Next to mine**

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
__**For the very first time?**_

To say that the Huntresses weren't happy would be an understatement. The campers enjoyed out little show though, and we all went back to our cabins laughing.

**A/N: This was just a filler chapter and it was a bit stupid, I know. But I had fun writing it, and that's all that really matters :)**


End file.
